


Mind Blown

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Sander Sides Short [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Here a short one, mind blown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Thomas learns something interesting today.





	Mind Blown

**Author's Note:**

> Shower thought "What happens when Thomas's mind is blown?"

Thomas and Joan were sitting on Thomas couch taking a break from script writing. Joan was looking at their phone when they spotted something interesting. “Hey Thomas”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Listen to this, “Through the use of optogenetics, scientists were able to create a false memory within a mouse’s brain. This was done by marking the neurons that fired in the mouse’s brain when in one environment, transferring the mouse to a second environment and making these neurons fire whilst shocking the mouse believe it had had an unpleasant experience in the environment when in fact it hadn’t.” Isn’t that crazy?”

 

“Yeah, my mind is blown.” 

 

_ Meanwhile in Thomas mind _

 

“Isn’t that crazy?”

 

“huh that's  neat don’t you think Logan?” Virgil asked leaning over the couch to look at Logan who was standing just outside the kitchen. Logan looked frozen in shock. “Uh Logan?” Then Logan explodes with a loud boom. “HOLY SHIT LOGAN!” Virgil scream. When the smoke clear everything was the same kept Logan was gone.  Patton came out of the kitchen door. 

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Virgil was white as a ghost. Roman came running down the stairs with his katana in hand. 

 

“By odin's beard what was that?” Virgil starts panicking. 

 

“Joan” breath “mouse brain” breath “Logan” breath “Boom” Virgil try to get out, Patton went over to Virgil.

 

“It’s ok kiddo, everything going to be alright.” 

 

“NO... Logan... is-” They all hear coughing. They turn towards the stairs to see Logan, who looks like a cartoon character who just got blown up, coming down the stairs. 

 

“By all things Disney, what happen Logan?” Logan finished his coughing fit and stood up straight. In a deadpan tone he said.

 

“My mind has been blown.”


End file.
